


Caramel

by earthseed_fic



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-22
Updated: 2006-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthseed_fic/pseuds/earthseed_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy, smutty Clex. And caramel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caramel

## Caramel

by earthseed

[]()

* * *

Caramel  
by earthseed 

Written originally for Lex Fic-a-thon on LJ 

* * *

People always laughed when Lex said he owed his happiness to Clark's boots. 

Clark's boots had always been a major bone of contention in his relationship with Lex. Second only to secrets and trust issues in their ability to send Lex over the edge, Clark's boots were the focus of many a Luthorian hissy fit. 

Lex assumed that Kent thriftiness (and complete lack of any fashion sense) alone accounted for the brown monstrosities (the boots didn't even have the good taste of being an interesting shade of brown like chocolate or russet or coffee) that did nothing for Clark's size 14s. Surely, if given a choice, Clark would choose different footwear. (Lex found little fault with the rest of Clark's farmboy chic. The jeans and flannel hit a kink he didn't even know he had). Every invitation to a museum opening or opera premiere was an excuse to see his friend clomp around in something other than rejects from the John Deere catalog. 

By the time they were both living in Metropolis, Clark had spilled his secrets, Lex had worked out his trust issues, and they had finally given in to what had been growing between them since that day on the bridge. 

The boots, and Lex's irrational hatred of them, however, remained. 

So imagine his surprise when, one evening, as he and Clark lay in the den making out and debating the merits of pre- and post-Ziggy Stardust David Bowie, Lex looked in the corner where Clark had tossed his boots and felt everything click. In that moment he realized the penthouse never felt more like home than when Clark's ugly ass shoes were there to offend his aesthetic sensibilities. 

The presence of the boots meant that Clark couldn't be far behind. 

He asked Clark to move in with him that night. One year later Lex was still happier than he ever thought possible. 

Tonight he and Clark were stretched out on the sofa eating brownies and watching a VH-1 countdown of something or other than didn't actually require a countdown, but nevertheless made Generation X feel like their questionable taste in music and fashion made them a part of history. 

Lex tucked his bare feet under Clark's flannel clad thigh and reached for another brownie, but was surprised to find them all gone. He shook the pan accusingly at Clark. 

"Don't even try. You ate your fair share," Clark said. 

Lex eyed the pan again and wondered why he wasn't disturbed that most of his evenings found him curled with Clark, junk food, and basic cable. "I can't believe we ate the whole thing," he said. "I wouldn't mention this when Martha calls." 

"I won't tell Mom you're feeding me nothing but chocolate and sugar if you don't tell her that I made these from a box," Clark said with a grin. 

"Deal," Lex laughed. "You know, though, you didn't have to resort to Betty Crocker. I was quite the connoisseur of brownies back in college." 

Clark snorted loudly in response. 

"I'm serious." Lex put on his best serious face. "True, the brownies I made back then had a few extra ingredients...." He barely held back the snicker. 

"Why do we always wind up talking about your misspent youth?" 

"Well spent, Clark. Not misspent." 

They were silent for a few moments, but when Clark started to fidget, Lex knew he was working up the nerve to say something. Lex gave him small kick. "Spill it." 

Clark took a few more moments to consider, then said, "Don't knock Betty Crocker. These brownies came with caramel." 

Lex scoffed. "Marketing, Clark. Pure marketing. Turtle brownies are just the walnut brownies with caramel spread over the top. It's a scam." 

"I saved some of the caramel," Clark said quickly. It seemed almost like a non sequiter until Lex saw the growing blush in Clark's cheeks. The Blush could only mean one thing. 

"You plan on making more brownies for breakfast?" Lex asked. He should have felt bad about teasing Clark, but making Clark squirm just never got old. 

"I was thinking we could...I mean we don't have to eat it," Clark stammered. 

"What did you have in mind, Clark?" Lex shifted on the sofa so that he was practically sitting in Clark's lap. 

"Maybe we could... I mean we never..." Clark's voice trailed off. 

"You want to use the caramel?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "In the boudoir?" 

Clark's blush reached full brightness and he pushed Lex to the floor. "Not if you're going to be a perv about it," Clark said with mock hurt. 

"You're hoarding food products to use in sex play and I'm the perv?" Lex laughed. He stood up, placed his hands on Clark's thighs, leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Race you to the bedroom." 

The thing about having a super-powered alien for a lover was that he had to be okay with never winning any contest of speed. Not even if said contest involved his alien boyfriend and a several hundred thousand dollar Italian sports car. But what Lex suffered in bruised ego, he more than made up for in the prize always waiting for him at the end of the race. 

By the time Lex reached the bedroom, Clark had gone to the kitchen, retrieved the caramel, and stripped. Lex found him naked and sprawled on the bed. The aluminum pouch containing the left over caramel lay on the bed next to Clark, who was pointedly ignoring it. Lex grinned and approached the bed, undressing as he crossed the room. 

"Inventiveness such as this should be rewarded, Clark." He crawled up Clark's body, pausing often to kiss a thigh here, bite a nipple there. By the time he reached Clark's mouth, the man beneath him was trembling in anticipation. Lex gave a quick swipe of his tongue across Clark's lips, then moved to whisper in his ear, "Tell me what you want." 

"You know," Clark whined. 

"You have to do better than that." He leaned over Clark and picked up the caramel. He squeezed a little out on to his finger and licked. "Mmmm. I could make you a sundae. This would go great on ice cream." 

Clark shifted and started to rub his cock insistently against Lex's thigh. He groaned impatiently into Lex's neck. 

"No sundae? I'm sure there are other dessert possibilities. " He tasted a bit more of the caramel and leaned in for a kiss. He swirled his tongue around Clark's and luxuriated in the mix of flavors. Whatever control he had was completely lost, though, when Clark grabbed the back of his head and sucked at his tongue feverishly, as if Lex were the best lollipop he ever tasted, then forced him roughly onto his back so that their cocks were now rubbing against each other. 

"You are so fucking hot," Clark growled when he finally broke the kiss. 

"Hey," Lex said breathlessly, "I'm not going to last if you keep this up." 

"I can't help it. You taste good." Clark licked his own lips and then Lex's. 

"I bet you taste good, too. Lie back. " 

Lex rolled Clark over onto his back and kissed his way down his chest to his cock. Clark squeezed his eyes shut and balled the sheets in his fists. 

"Relax, Clark. You'll like this. Open your eyes. I want you to watch." Lex waited until Clark had propped himself up on his elbows, then he let the caramel drip agonizingly slowly from its pouch onto Clark's cock. As soon as the first drop hit, Clark thrust wildly into the air. Lex used one hand to soothe him and hold him still, and the other to spread the caramel along Clark's long, thick shaft. 

Satisfied that he sufficiently coated Clark, Lex began to lick slowly up and down Clark's shaft, enjoying the slick sweetness of the caramel against his tongue 

Clark gripped the sheets harder and arched his back. His head slammed back into the bed. "Fuck, Lex. Suck it. Suck it," he panted. 

Lex swallowed Clark's length in one motion and then pulled back to work his tongue along the underside of the cockhead. Clark moaned above him and Lex could feel Clark struggling to maintain control. Lex reached up, grabbed both of Clark's hands, placed them on either side of his head, and stilled his mouth. 

"Let go, Clark." 

"I can't. Don't want to hurt you. Please, Lex." 

Lex licked lazily at the head, taking no more than an inch or two of Clark into his mouth. "Show me what you want." 

Clark groaned and writhed in frustration. But when Lex still wouldn't move, he began to thrust into Lex's mouth, slowly. He increased the rhythm as Lex started to suck hungrily again and he lifted them both off the bed when he hit the back of Lex's throat. 

Lex matched Clark's rhythm, slurping greedily at Clark's cock. He groaned loudly when the last of the caramel was gone and he got his first taste of pure Clark. When he felt Clark start to tense, he wrapped one hand around the shaft and the other around Clark's balls. Clark shuddered and flooded Lex's mouth. Lex continued to suck and swallow, until Clark had quieted. Then he licked Clark clean and released him from his mouth. 

He moved up the bed and wrapped Clark in his arms, kissing his face and neck until Clark came out of his haze. "Is that what you had in mind?" 

"Way better than an ice cream sundae," Clark smiled. "Let me return the favor." 

Lex happily untangled himself from Clark and positioned himself for what was sure to be a mind-blowing orgasm. He'd long ago learned that every filthy thing he imagined Clark doing with that mouth was _nothing_ compared to what Clark could _actually_ do with that mouth. 

"It'll be better if you turn over," Clark said suggestively. 

"What?" Lex's cock jumped at the twinkle in Clark's eye, but he tried not to get his hopes up. Clark had always been hesitant and Lex never pushed.... 

"Quit thinking and trust me. Turn over." Clark coaxed Lex onto his hands and knees. He drizzled caramel on each cheek and licked and sucked them clean. He repeated this several times, each time licking closer and closer to Lex's hole. 

"God, Clark," Lex moaned, looking over his shoulder. "Do it. Please." 

Clark parted Lex's cheeks, drizzled more caramel, and licked tentatively. His cock grew instantly hard again when he caught the slightest taste of Lex through the sticky sweet. He licked and sucked fervently until all he could taste and smell was Lex. He pierced Lex with his tongue and reached beneath him to pump his cock. 

Lex babbled loudly and incoherently and pushed back into Clark. Clark caught something about boots and sports cars before Lex was reduced to a series of barely intelligible monosyllables. 

Lex came with several jerks, spilling into Clark's hand and collapsing on the bed. 

He turned over to find Clark at the foot of the bed, licking his hand and eyeing Lex with a self-satisfied grin. 

"That was new," Lex said, out of breath. 

"I felt inspired. Must have been the sugar high," Clark replied with a wink. 

"Remind me to feed you brownies for dinner more often." 

Clark sped to the bathroom and returned with a towel. By the time he'd cleaned them up and gotten rid of the caramel, Lex was barely awake. 

"Didn't mean to wear you out," Clark said indulgently as he got into bed and curled himself around Lex. 

"I'm awake," Lex said sleepily. 

"See you in the morning, sleepyhead." He reached over Lex and switched off the lamp. 

Lex fell asleep thinking about brownies and caramel and farmboys, and that maybe those boots weren't so bad after all. 


End file.
